


Nightmares of the Past

by AprilAllHeart



Category: Across the Universe - Beth Revis
Genre: Chris(mentioned), F/M, Zane(mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23549503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AprilAllHeart/pseuds/AprilAllHeart
Summary: Amy has a nightmare about the shuttle crash and Elder is there to comfort her.
Relationships: Elder/Amy Martin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Nightmares of the Past

Amy

The explosion is visible from Centauri-Earth. There is no mushroom cloud or sound of explosion, just a flash of light and he’s gone. Just like that he’s gone, never to be seen again. I willed myself not to cry. I will not show weakness in front of Chris and Zane even though I lost everyone I loved in less than 24 hours. 

Then I was in the forest following the tracker toward the shuttle. When I found the shuttle the glass was covered in dirt. I used my sleeve to wipe away the dirt, praying I don't see what I don't want to see. But when I rub away the dirt I see the cold, lifeless, face of Elder. I blink thinking it's a trick of the light but it's not. He's dead and I can’t bring him back. 

I woke up gasping, covered in sweat and tears. The faint flow of the solar cube allowed me to take in my surroundings. I was in mine and Elders huts. Roll over and see Elders peaceful face. And the memories of my dream flood my mind. I gently shake Elder awake just so I can look into those dark eyes. He blinks the sleep out of his eyes and looks into my eyes.

Elder

I wake up and blink the sleep out of my eyes and see that Amy is also awake. But when I look into her eyes she starts crying.

“Amy, are you okay,” I ask gently rubbing her arm. 

Amy hugs me and presses a kiss to my lips. 

“Amy what's wrong,” I ask when she finally pulls away. 

“I thought I lost you again,” she says while clinging to me. 

“I’m here okay. You didn’t lose me, I'm alive,” I tell her. 

“But I was so afraid. And I lost my mom and dad in the same day and I thought I lost you as well,” she says. “And I had to go several days thinking I had lost everyone I loved.”

“I'm sorry but I had to, it was the only way to save you and everyone else,” I say.  
“I know but please don't do that ever again. Okay,” she says extending her pinky towards me.

“I promise,” I say, wrapping my pinky around hers.

Amy

I smile as Elder wraps his pinky around mine. I press a soft kiss to his lips then curl up against his chest. He wraps his arms around me and plants a kiss to the top of my head.

“Good night Elder,” I mumble into his chest.

“Good night Amy,” he says.

I fall asleep to the sound of his heart. Knowing everything will be alright.


End file.
